Keeper of Auraxis
by RSNC
Summary: Read and enjoy.


Disclaimer:

OverWatch belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.

PlanetSide 2 belongs to Day Break Games.

Speak " "

Thoughts ‚'

Author Notes: I couldn't resist the hype. Never really thought this would happen to me. At last I have already a concept for this story that will hopefully entertain and inspire some of you to write also stories for PlanetSide 2 and OverWatch. Really, PlanetSide is more than 4 Years out and there are only 53 Stories where in less than 1 Month OverWatch has more than two hundreds? Maybe it's the hype? Or maybe it's just that PlanetSide will "always" require Original Characters (the bane of many Readers as they are either OP as **** or are Mary or Marty Sues that are completely unbelievable, dull, dumb and well I could make a list right now, but neh... (Kudos to IwouldifIcould for bringing up this with his last post on the OverWatch main site). Either way if you kept reading you can already guess that well... this is going to be a Story with an OC and maybe some more (shocking right?) but fear not all main Characters will have their spotlight and they will be presented as close as possible like they are in the game and the by Blizzard featured Comics (just to Name a few: psyco Junkrat, perfectionist Symmetra, quirky Tracer, cold hearted Widowmaker, genius and peanut butter addicted Winston, Reinhardt with his colourful imagination.). Either way let's get going.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

\- „Never accept the world as it appears to be, dare to see it for what it could be" - deceased Scientist Harold Winston of the Horizon Lunar Colony

Snow, snow as far the eye could see. If someone would look closely they could see a pair of footprints that went very deep into the powder snow. If this person would now follow these footprints past several rocks, trees and fields of even more snow they could find out that these footprints were made by one single Man. This single Man had thanks to his overly bulky Heavy Assault Exo- Suit a very hard time to move about through said snow, it even got so hard for him to walk that he needed to store away his Light Machine Gun to be able to dig his armoured Boots out of the dreaded white substance.

‚Ugh… I really hate powder snow.' thought the Person as he made another step forward only to sink once again with his left leg till his knee protection into it.

‚Vat have I done to deserve zis?' asked he himself right before he bend over and started to dig his leg once more out. As he was shoving for several minutes the snow with his armoured Hands away and getting close to freeing himself he felt a cold sensation run down his spine that made him to straighten up, draw in the same motion his sidearm and look around the surrounding area. Soon enough he could spot a single slim figure in the distance leaning onto a small rock that was peering through a scope back at him. Actually, remarked the Soldier, it was very easy to spot this person as the bright Esamir afternoon Suns light got reflected back at him. Zooming in on the figure with his Helmets Heads Up Display he could make out that the other Person was wearing a red and black coloured Infiltrator Suit.

Seeing who or more like what the other Person was the blue and yellow coloured Heavy Assault let out a sigh of relief that he never taught he was holding up till now.

‚It's just an TR.' reassured he himself as he stored his silenced and blue glowing Pistol away and started to wink with his right arm at the other Person.

‚Hopefully zis will convince him zat I am not one of zese blasted Ghosts' thought he as he lowered his Arm right before the Terran Republic Infiltrator let go with his left Hand from his Sniper rifle and started to wink very slowly back with it at him.

‚Good, no political incident for today, ze truce is as veak as it could be nowadays. But zan again it vouldn't surprise me if the TR vould confuse my Armours appearance with one of zese Machines.' remarked the NC as he once more bend over and started to dig his left feet out of the powder snow.

As he was just about to finally free his leg from its cold prison he could hear a chime coming from his Helmets internal speakers indicating that someone was trying to reach him over his Comlink device. Accepting the call he was greeted to hear a elderly, male and deep baritone voice that he already could guess was coming from the TR.

„What are you doing here, Rebel Scum! You are close to Terran Republic Territory. As stated in the Auraxian Alliance Truce trespassing without allowance into our Territory will lead to be shot on sight." asked the Infiltrator in a stern tone, which made the NC Soldier to once again straighten up and bring his left Gauntlet up. As the thickly armoured Gauntlet came up a blue shining holographic hard light keyboard appeared on which the Heavy Assault pressed a button that was labelled with the letter M. Immediately afterwards a bigger holographic Image appeared above the keypad which showed the continent of Esamir in all its icy glory. Pressing another Button the map zoomed in to his position where he could easily see that the TR Infiltrators accusation was right.

‚Phew, talk about a blessing in disguise. If I hadn't got stuck right now I vould have walked directly into Terran Republic Territory. Oh… looks like I should have gone from my patrol route left instead of right at that last rock. I should better reactivate my minimap if I have later on r&r. Stupid fresh meat ritual.' berated the Heavy himself for his fault and the fact that he really had agreed to the „Welcome to Esamir fresh meat ritual".

„Sorry my bad, I will just turn around and go back to vere I have come from." replied the NC back to the TR as he pulled his left leg finally out of the snow and moved it back into the last smaller hole where it has once stood.

„Good to hear, now better get lost Scum!" replied the TR annoyed, who was still now and for the whole time aiming at the Recon Grenadier Helmet of the other Soldier with his Sniper rifle.

‚Damn, nowadays its so hard with most people having a sixth sense to stay hidden. Be grateful kid, cause if you had taken one more step forward I would have been in every right to make you eat a -.' tried the Infiltrator to think until he got interrupted by the very same person that had turned around and was now walking back.

„By the way, you vere waiting for me to walk into your TR Territory, am I right?" came the infuriating young voice of the New Conglomerate Soldier.

„No I wasn't you bloody stupid cooperate Kraut! Just look at yourself, how dumb must you be to walk through powder or any kind of snow in an Heavy Assault Suit." hissed the TR back to quickly change the topic of their -for him hopefully soon ended when that Scum is finally gone- conversation.

„Well, Command told me to do zis as zey want me to be able to deal with any kind of Ghost zat I could run into on my patrol shift." answered the NC back equally as annoyed for being called a Kraut.

„I hope you will get lost once again and die in that Blizzard that will happen today!" screamed the Infiltrator angry before he killed off the connection.

‚Vat an Asshole.' remarked the Heavy before he picked up the Blizzard part.

‚Aww shit. I was told that I need to stay on schedule or I will get into some serious trouble'

Picking up his speed the NC was now literary jumping with his feet from hole to hole down the way he had come from. Reaching after several minutes the rock where he had went the wrong way he opened his Map once more to see where he originally needed to go.

‚Okay, I need to go… in that direction.' pointed he out and started to move along the route that took him away from the snowy fields onto ground whose composition was more rocky and would lead him downwards to one of the over frozen rivers that dotted Esamirs landscape.

Seeing that he was not going to need to dig his feet out once more the NC Soldier extracted his LMG from the, and in every Armour System on Auraxis used, patented Nanite Systems Storage Device also short called NSSD. Feeling the reassuring heavy weight of the big and bulky Weapon in his Hands the Soldier shifted it into a ready position in front of himself. Scanning his surrounding area while walking along the hard ground slowly over to the River.

Reaching the coast of the River the Heavy Assault stepped onto the Ice only to slip with his foot away what leaded him to land on his rear with a loud thump.

„Argh… and from now on I hate also Ice. Actually why hadn't my shield activated itself?" groaned he out in frustration.

Standing back up the Soldier was about to take one more try until he could hear a faint noise coming from upriver which slowly got louder.

‚Could it actually be?' asked the Man himself as he started to aim in the direction where he was expecting the noise to come from. But all this caution was for naught as shortly the noise got clearer and the actually cause, a blue and yellow coloured Harasser equipped with an snowplough at its front and spikes for extra traction on ice, came into his line of sight, which first drove in the middle of the river past him with its high top speed before it slowed carefully down and turned so that it stopped in front of him. Shortly after the Vehicle came to a halt the to him directed passenger side window got lowered down so that he was able to see that an Engineer and an Medic were sitting inside the Buggy.

„Yo, Fresh Meat, what's up dude!" called the Medic out as his right Hand let go of the steering wheel to wink over at him.

„Not much, I was just close of getting shot by an TR Infiltrator for walking into TR Territory thanks to your Idea of deactivating my minimap." growled the Heavy Assault back as he turned sideways and pointed with his Gun in the general direction where the small incident with said Terran Infiltrator had happened.

Hearing this the Medic and the Engineer both stared shortly at each other before they both started to cackle madly.

„Zats not funny, really!" exclaimed the Heavy angry.

„Sorry, bro." started the Engineer. „But we ain't laughing about you, we are laughing about this good ol' Camper up there. Believe it or not the guy is camping everyday in the same spot waiting for one more kill to be finally allowed to have this TR special edition Sniper rifle." finished he as both finally calmed down.

„With you guys done laughing, could I ask vat you are doing here?" asked the Heavy in the hope that these two were send to pick him up and bring him back to base. But the only response was that both shook their heads in a negative response.

„We are travelling over to the neutral Eisa Techplant." stated the Medic with a grin back.

„Why?" could the Soldier on the outside of the Vehicle only ask.

„Why? We are going for the sweet VS BOOTY!" exclaimed the Engineer rather loudly only to get slapped by the Medic.

„Dude! Don't just shout it out and certainly not in front of Fresh Meat here." hissed the Medic at his passenger before he turned his attention to the Heavy. „Fresh Meat, how would it be if we bring you to the other side of the River and you just „forget" about the whole Booty part. I mean this must be your first time walking on ice with you having been stationed on other continents that are completely different to this Ice cube." asked the Medic not wanting to get problems with their superiors for going on a VS booty hunt.

Thinking about the offer and to see it as a way to win some needed time „Fresh Meat" only gave a nod.

„Cool! Hop into the rumble seat at the back and you will be in no time on the other side." said the Medic as he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder indicating the rumble seat that is originally meant for the transport of MAX Units.

Saying no other word „Fresh Meat" walked alongside the Harasser over to the rumble seat. Just in the moment he wanted to climb into it the Buggy accelerated forward letting him stand there like an idiot.

„Hahahahaha, the classics!" could he hear the Engineer laughing as he started to walk after the Vehicle only for it to do the same thing once more.

„Alright, I think that is enough." stated the Medic as he changed in to the reverse gear and started to move the Harasser backwards and stopped it in front of the Heavy, who was already regretting it now dearly to be relocated to this Continent and the stationed Soldiers there.

Climbing finally into the rumble seat the Soldier slammed the stock of his gun against the backside of the cab as to indicate that he was ready to go.

Feeling the Vehicle speeding up the Soldier thought that he could now take a small break. Only for all these thoughts to fly out of the window the moment one of these two -by him already dubbed- perverts activated the Harassers loud speaker.

Look at that booty. Show me the booty.

Gimme the booty. I want the booty.

Back up tha booty. I need tha booty.

I like the booty. Oh, what a booty.

Shakin' that booty. I saw tha booty.

I want the booty. Lord, what a booty.

Bring on tha booty. Give up tha booty.

Lovin' tha booty. Round booty.

Down for tha booty. I want tha booty.

Huntin' tha booty. Chasin' tha booty.

Casing tha booty. Gettin' tha booty.

Beautiful booty. Smokin' booty.

Talk to tha booty. More booty.

Fine booty.

‚For fucks sake, really!'

* * *

AN: Way to start of a story right? At last the whole booty stuff for the rest of the story is covered. I mean there can never be anymore booty, right? ...right? Please review and add as much criticism you want.


End file.
